Naruto: Samurai Force
by Crescent Soul
Summary: It has been four years since Master Xandred was defeated by the second generation samurai rangers. But now he has return will the fourth generation samurai rangers be able to defeat him and his nighlok army. NarutoxHinata pairing
1. Samurai Force Formed

**Hokage Tower**

**- Hokage's Office-**

In the hokage's office we find eight people. These people are the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, her grandson Naruto, family friend Mentor Ji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, sakura, and Sasuke.

" Grandma Tsunade why did you call us here" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto the reason why I called you guys here is because so we can form a special team" said Tsunade.

" Um Lady Tsunade what do you mean by 'we' "said Hinata.

" When she ment by 'we' she means the six of you " said Mentor Ji.

" Who are you mister" asked Kiba.

" My name is Mentor Ji" said Mentor Ji.

" Like I was saying I needed the six of you to form this special team" said Tsunade.

" Um Lady Tsunade what will the team be called" asked Shikamaru.

" The team will be known as Samurai Force" said Tsunade.

" Ok Lady Tsunade we are in" said Sasuke for the group.

" Exalent" said Tsunade.

" Here are your samuraizers" said Mentor he gave them their samuraizers.

" Mentor Ji what are these for" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto the Samurai Force is ranger team and with your samuraizers you wil fourth generaion samurai rangers" said Mentor Ji.

" Naruto you will be known as Samurai Red and you will the leader of the team" said Mentor Ji.

" Right" said Naruto.

" Shikamaru you will be known as Samurai Blue and you the second in command of the team" said Mentor Ji.

" Right" said Shikamaru.

" Kiba you will be known as Samurai Green" said Mentor Ji.

" Right" said Kiba.

" Hinata you will be known as Samurai Yellow" said Mentor Ji.

" Right" said Hinata.

" Sakura you will be known as Samurai Pink" said Mentor Ji.

" Right" said Sakura.

" Final Sasuke you will be known as Samurai Gold" said Mentor Ji.

" And tome for your zords" said Mentor Ji.

" Naruto your zord will be the Lion Foldingzord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that the pentagon shape emblem unfolded into a lion and flew towards Naruto.

" Shikamaru your zord will be the Dragon Foldingzord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that the hexagon shape emblem unfolded into a dragon and flew towards Shikamaru.

" Kiba your zord will be the Bear Foldingzord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that the square shape emblem unfolded into a bear and flew towards Kiba.

" Hinata your zord will be the Ape Foldingzord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that the triangle shape emblem unfolded into a ape and flew towards Hinata.

" Sakura your zord will be the Turtle Foldingzord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that the circle shape emblem unfolded into a turtle and flew towards Sakura.

" Final Sasuke your zord will be the Octozord" said Mentor Ji. As he said that a small octopus flew towards Sasuke.

" Now that you guys got your morphers and zords you may leave expest for Naruto and Hinata" said Tsunade.

" Naruto do you and Hinata remember that marriage contart that your father and Hinata's father did" said Tsunade.

" Yeah, I remember the marriage contart" said Naruto.

" Hinata do you know what the marriage asked for" said Tsunade.

" Well Lady Tsunade the marr...

" Hinata please call me grandma Tsunade for now on" said Tsunade.

" Ok grandma Tsunade" said Hinata.

" Like I was saying the marriage contart asked for me and Naruto to be sixteen years old or to become Chunin" said Hinata.

" That correct Hinata" said Tsunade.

" Grandma Tsunade you mean that I will be marring my finance" said Naruto.

" Ok now that is done twomerow we will aunace your marriage and Samurai Force" said Tsunade.

After that Tsunade, Naruto, and Mentor ji went to the Senju Compound and Hinata left towards the Hyuga Compound.


	2. Announcement Of Samurai ForceandWedding

**Hokage Tower- The next day**

**- Hokage's Roof-**

" Villagers and ninjas of Konoha, you are all wondeing why I called you here today right" said The Fifth Hokage.

The villagers and ninjas nodded.

" Well the reason why I called all you here at Hokage Tower is that I am about to announce two things which are the formation of a new team and the wedding between my grandson Naruto and Hinata Hyuga" said The Fifth Hokage.

- Ground Level-

" I can't belive that Naruto and Hinata are going to marry eachother" said Kakashi.

" What does Lady Hokage mean by a formation of a new team" said Kurenai.

" I don't know but it looks like Lady Hokage is going the new team" said Asuma.

- Back on to Hokage's Roof-

_[Naruto Heros Come Back]_

" Everyone the name of this new team is called Samurai Force" said The Fifth Hokage.

" When I announce their names they will morp into the samurai rangers" said The Fifth Hokage.

" The first one up is my grandson Naruto and he is the leader of the team" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Go, Go Samurai" said Naruto. When he said the morphing phase a kanji for fire appeared before him. Then the kanji for fire splite into smaller forms and surrounded Naruto. After the smaller kanji forms of fire faded from Naruto and he was in his ranger form. He was holding his spinsword on his right shoulder.

" The second one up is Shikamaru and he is the second in command of the team" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Go, Go Samurai" said Shikamaru. When he said the morphing phase a kanji for water appeared before him. Then the kanji for water splite into smaller forms and surrounded Shikamaru. After the smaller kanji forms of water faded from Shikamaru and he was in his ranger form. He was holding his spinsword on his left shoulder.

" The third one up is Kiba" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Go, Go Samurai" said Kiba. When he said the morphing phase a kanji for forest appearede before him. Then the kanji for forest splite into smaller forms and surrounded Kiba. After the smaller kanji forms of forest faded from Kiba and he was in his ranger form. He was holding his spinsword in a sirke pousation.

" The four one up is my grandson's finance Hinata" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Go, Go Samurai" said Hinata. When she said the morphing phase a kanji for earth appeared before her. Then the kanji for earth splite into smaller forms and surrounded Hinata. After the smaller kanji forms of earth faded from Hinata and she was in her ranger form. She was holding her spinsword in a defence pousation.

" The fifth one up is Sakura" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Go, Go Samurai" said Sakura. When she said the morphing phase a kanji for sky appeared before her. Then the kanji for sky splite into smaller forms and surounded Sakura. After the smaller kanji of sky faded from Sakura and she was in her ranger form. She was holding her spinsword in a defence pousation.

" The sixth and final one up is Sasuke" said The fifth Hokage.

" Samurai Morpher, Gold Power" said Sasuke. When he said his morphing phase a kanji for light appeared before him. Then the kanji for light splite into smaller forms and surrounded Sasuke. After the smaller forms faded from sasuke and he was in his ranger form. He was holding his barracude blade in a offence pousation.

" Will eneryone these six will be in Samurai Force" said The Fifth Hokage.

" Now that outta the way the wedding date For my grandson naruto and soon to be granddaughter-in-law wedding will be on December 25th" said The Fifth Hokage.


End file.
